headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Expecting
"Expecting" is the twelfth episode of season one of the supernatural action series Angel. The episode was directed by David Semel with a script written by Howard Gordon. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, January 25th, 2000 at 9:00 pm. This is a Cordelia Chase spotlight episode which involves her becoming impregnated by a demon after a night out on the town. Ya see what happens when you don't use birth control, Cordy? Demon baby is what happens! Naturally though, the good folks at Angel Investigations, namely Angel and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce aren't going to be gearing up to throw a baby shower. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 1ADH12. * Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the word used to describe a pregnant woman. Quotes * Cordelia Chase: This producer was so nice. He said I was his first choice. We're going out to dinner tonight. * Angelus: Tonight? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Well, best you get back on the horse, I suppose. * Cordelia Chase: He is so sweet! He says that all I have to do is let him impregnate me with his demon master's seed, and I've got the part! .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Don't move a muscle, demon spawn! Cowards! Don't make me trash it out of you. Where do you lay your eggs? In the cellar? * Angel: Wesley... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: In the bedroom? * Angel: Yeah, that's right. Termites lay their eggs anywhere, such as next door. And we fight termites -- wherever they may roam. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Sorry about the door. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: As a heathen I wouldn't expect you to be familiar with the biblical story of David and Goliath. But I assure you it's of particular relevance to this situation. .... * Cordelia Chase: All right, Dennis. Knock it off. This is the one guy I've actually liked in a long time. And if you keep killing the mood, I'll kill you! All right, empty threat, you being a ghost and already dead. But I'll do something worse! I'll play Evita around the clock, the one with Madonna! .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: That was bracing. * Angel: Yeah. Baby just hatched. Wouldn't want to run into him when he grows up and gets his driver's license. .... * Angel: You look nice. * Cordelia Chase: Aagh! Oh, and now, I look like the Joker. * Angel: Sorry. * Cordelia Chase: Hopefully, I'm still too young and carefree for a heart attack. Would it kill you to hum a little tune when slipping up on people? * Angel: I don't hum. .... * Angel: All right so, why is Mrs. Benson filed under "F?" * Cordelia Chase: Because she's from France. Remember what a pain she was? * Angel: Yeah. It made me wanna drink a lot. * Cordelia Chase: Well, that's the French for ya. See also External Links * * * * "Expecting" at Wikipedia * * * * "Expecting" at the Buffyverse Wiki ---- Category:2000 television episodes